disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One Less Mystery
When Mystery Girl reaveals her identity, she tells everyone that she has to move because they know who she is, but she doesn't tell Mackenzie this. At the last minute, when she's about to move, she then tells Mackenzie she's found a new location, and Mackenzie is devastated. But since then, there's a new question to ask. Is this one less mystery, or one more ''mystery...? Scene 1 (Jessie is in the kitchen with Zuri, Luke, and Ravi) Zuri-Yesterday, Mystery Girl played Ponies with me! She so fun to play with! Unlike some people. (she looks across the table to Luke) Luke- Hey! Ravi-She too helped me last week. She cleaned Mr. Kipling's cage, fed him, and even gave him a bath! And she didn't expect me to pay her ''anything. And trust me, giving Mr. Kipling a bath is not exactly easy work. Luke-Well, she hasn't done anything for me. Zuri-Please. If Misty hadn't been there, Mackenzie would've ran from you faster than Ravi runs from the dish washer. Ravi-I do not! Jessie-You guys seem to really like Mystery Girl. Zuri-Yes! She does everything for me! She even got Chubby the Bear honey from the Honeycomb Tree in the deepest, darkest cave of the Bumble Forest! Jessie-Okay.... What I don't get is, why haven't you guys tried to figure out her name? I mean, do you really wanna hang out with someone who keeps secrets from you? Luke-You're right.... Zuri-But there could be a reason she hasn't told us. Does it really matter? Jessie-Of course it matters! How can you be best friends with someone you don't even know the name of? Ravi-Hmm. That makes sense. We should go over her house and demand she tells us where she lives! Wait, where does she live again? Luke-Yeah, we should demand she tell us her name the moment she gets back! Zuri-No! Ravi-Yes! Jessie-I'll help! Zuri-Jessie! Luke-We'll set out tonight! Or...tomorrow. I'm going to the movies tonight. With Mackenzie. Ravi-Awkward. THEME SONG Scene 2 (Jessie is sitting on the couch with Zuri, doing whatever it is Jessies and Zuris do when all of a sudden Emma screams and runs down the stairs) Jessie(stands up)- Emma! I told you, if Jordan Taylor is absent for one of his shows, we don't need to scream. Emma-No, it's not him. Although that is worth screaming for. Zuri-Teens. Emma-Katie just texted me saying that she's getting her tonsels taken out! Jessie-Aww, I feel sorry for her. Emma-Yeah, and now she'll miss Ashlyn's party. Jessie-Well, you should give her a gift. Maybe you can go over to the hospital and comfort her. Zuri-Can I come? I know the perfect gift! Jessie-What is it? Zuri-It's a surprise! Jessie-Okay, sweetie. Go upstairs and get ready. (she runs upstairs) Jessie-You'd better give her something good, Emma. It's not like Zuri is gonna get a fifteen year old a good gift. (Emma nods) Scene 3 (Zuri is in her room making a gift when suddenly Mystery Girl appears) Misty-What'cha making? Zuri-Misty! Keep quiet! Misty-Why? Jessie in your room? Zuri-No, worse! She, Luke, and Ravi are planning to trap you and demand you tell them your name. Misty-Oh, come on. I can dangle from roofs, I can climb like a squirrel. Don't mean to brag, but Jessie isn't the smartest, if I do say so myself. Zuri-Mmhm. Misty-So, you're making a gift for Katie? Zuri-How'd you know? Misty-Mystery Girl knows all. Muahaha! (She tickles Zuri and what not as Zuri laughs) Zuri-Are you getting her anything? Misty(sighs)-Well, me and Katie....Let's just say no matter what we did to each other, I couldn't not get her anything for her birthday. Zuri-Why don't you like Katie? Misty-I do. We just have some arguements, that's all. Now, what are ''you ''getting her? Zuri-I'm making her a Scene 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2